One HELL of a visit
by Za Great Prussia
Summary: CLaud and Alois decide to take a visit to Ciel phantomhives manor as per usual since his turing into a demon. Sebastian finds Claude to be a nuisance yet lately he's been having a change of thought AND heart. Claude never had to change because he always felt such feelings.


Disclaimer: Ciel is a demon and Alois is alive. I don't own shit, ya hear me?! Enjoy~

[Sebastian]

"Cieeeeeeel!" The voice of the one and only Alois Trancy screeched. Glaring a little, I made my way to my young maters room to wake him for the most likely horrors of the day's events.

Lightly knocking on the door to Ciel's room, I opened the door and walked in to see Ciel sitting up in bed scowling at the window. Smiling amusedly, I made my presence known.

"Master, it would appear Alois Trancy is at the door." He glared at me while I only smiled innocently. Young master and Alois have had somewhat of a…. strange relationship. He claims to find him an absolute bother, but if there's ever time he doesn't come over then young master only gets aggravated and wonders where he is. Such a silly child in denial, I say. He clearly doesn't hate him as much as he claims to.

"What does that idiot want THIS time?" He mumbled pushing off the blankets and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. I went to his closet to get his cloths for the day.

"If I am not mistaken, he wants you, young lord." I heard a distinct growl from his direction and snickered quietly. Young master never fails to amuse me. Moving to him with his cloths I kneeled in front of him.

"That boy has no sense of decency and true class." He grumbled as I buttoned his shirt and got started on his shorts.

"Then why do you allow him here, young lord." I asked as if I truly did not know the REAL answer. Knowing he would give a false truth, seeing as he does not want to admit that he actually likes the boy.

"It's not like he'd leave if I told him to! He's obsessed with joining me at the hip. Even Lizzy has grown a hatred for him. And she doesn't hate anyone!" Such a naive young master. It's obvious as to why she hates him. Jealousy. He pays more attention to Alois then his own fiancé. I finished dressing him and looked at my handy work. He wore black all the time now. Ever since he became a demon. His choice of dress is like his old blue outfit but just black. A MUCH better color for him.

"He is still waiting at the door, young lord." He grumbled and got out of bed, nodding for me to follow him. We went through the hall ways and down the stairs to the grand foyer. Young master stood at the end at the end of the stairs as I answered the door.

Opening the door, I became face to face with Claude. The feeling I get whenever I see the man arose as usual. Bloody spider. Making me feel such things. The bastard…

"Welcome Sir Alois Trancy and… Butler Claude." I gave him a blank look and Smiled at Alois as a good butler would. He smirked at me and ran past me to young master.

"Cieeeeel!" He yelled and clung to the young lord in a vice grip of a hug. Ciel looked more than uncomfortable with a dark blush staining his face. I gave a little smile and looked at Claude once more moving to let him in. As Claude entered the mansion he looked to me and suddenly looked away to his highness. Sighing I walked away to the direction of the kitchen. As I walked I allowed my thoughts to wonder.

Claude. The demon butler of Alois Trancy, head of Trancy estate. He is a constant thread of the webs, most tricky to get rid of. A pest of the mind. A race of the heart. An adrenaline rush. A desire I don't wish to desire. Damn it all. I made my way into the kitchen to start on tea and some sweets for the guest and the young lord.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to just stand there like a pre-mature stalker?" I called out behind me as I set the pot on the stove. I sensed Claude following me from the start. I also sensed him enter the kitchen just now. I tensed up a bit as he made no move to talk or move from next to the doorway. He was just leaning on the frame. Watching me. I stopped in my work and looked back at the spider.

"W-what is it you-". The look he gave me was smoldering. It wasn't hatred though. More like analyzing. Testing my patience. Wanting. It sent shivers down my spine. And I know he noticed. Like a cat watching his prey. I turned back and to the stove and noticed the water had started heating up. Kinda like the rest of me. Damn it all to hell.

"If you're going to be in here, make yourself useful." I pointed to the ingredients for the pastries. I sensed an aura behind me and turned my head a bit to see him standing there a little to close.

"W-what-?" I never got the chance to finish my sentence as he took my wrists and spun me sp that I was on the cutting table with him on top of me. I blushed wildly as he let go of my wrists and started sniffing my neck.

"Claude! What are you d-doing!?" I yelled.

[Ciel]

"Claude! What are you doing!?" I heard from my study with Alois sitting across from rambling on about his thoughts on my mansion.

"Alois, did you hear that?" It sounded like Sebastian. But what would he be yelling at the Trancy butler for? Sure they argue a lot but for me to hear them from here? That's rather odd.

"I didn't hear anything Ciel. Oh! We should play a fun game! How about hide and seek?" He smiled brightly. I could feel myself blush a little and looked away giving my answer.

"F-fine, as long as you don't do something stupid." He smirked and pulled my hand to the door.

"Yay! Let's find a good starting place!" He squealed. I had a bad feeling about this.

[Sebastian]

"Sorry, but I find your scent to be quite enjoyable. Very sweet and delicious." He whispered in my ear still sniffing me. Then he did something VERY unexpected. He licked me, forcing me to let out a groan of approval by accident. I felt him smirk against my neck and growled. He can't do this me! I hate the bastard yet I can't get him out of my mind! I am a demon of high power and strength. I am crow, a creature to behold. A creature that can see into ones true soul. And I'm being mentally conflicted by a spider of all things! He's supposed to b e repulsive in my eyes, yet I see him as positively gorgeous. Bastard! Stupid, stupid…

"Damn it.." Claude lifted his head and looked at me questioningly.

"Something the matter Sebastian?" He asked me. I glared at him and nodded. He thought about it for a second.

"And what would that be?" He asked. Oh, fuck it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, glaring at him.

"This is what's fucking wrong." I pulled him to me and kissed him on the lips. Claude had to put his hands on both sides of my face to support himself. The kiss was fast and heated and oh so perfect. I moaned into the kiss and his moved his knee in between my legs. Gasping for air I turned my head to side to catch my breath. Claude took advantage of the opportunity and started nibbling on my neck.

"Ah-Ah, Claude~" I felt him smirk and growled a little pinching his back. He nipped me really hard at that. Bastard. He moved one of his hands and started undressing me. His gloved hands felt a little rough on my body. I was half naked when he stopped to look at me with hungry eyes.

"I've thought of this body so many times. To actually see it is something else all entirely. *Groans*" He attacked my neck again.

"Aaaah, Claude, why don't you use that mouth someplace more resolving and-ah- needing." He moved down my body licking and leaving open mouthed kisses, stopping above my pants line. He growled and ripped my pants apart. I needed those. Though, all thoughts let me as my member was suddenly gulped down like a child to an ice-cream cone. He swirled his tongue and bobbed up and down. And his speed was perfect. I groaned and sat up, clawing at the back of his jacket.

"Claude! Naked! Now!" I commanded him. He pushed me back down and sat up kneeling and started removing his jacket. That wouldn't do.

"Claude. I want you fully naked in 5 seconds flat or I'll make you pay, so help me." He smirked and in a second he was fully naked…. And at full attention. I gulped and made very quick of my pants. Now we were fully naked and sprawled out on the table in the kitchen.

"This will hurt at first Sebastian. Now suck on these three fingers." I took them into my mouth and sucked, swirling my fingers around them and nibbled here and there. His eyes glowed pink and he pulled and fingers back.

"Relax Sebastian, this will hurt at first." He said as he inserted one finger in. It stung a bit. It was so foreign and yet I felt so full. He inserted a second finger and started scissoring. After the third finger, he brushed against something inside me and I moaned like a whore in a brothel. It must have been my prostate. God I can't wait.

"Now! I want it now Claude." He took them out and positioned himself as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Ready?"

"Ready." He thrusted in and I full out screamed. He hit it. Dead on. ~Oooh god~.

[Ciel]

Alois dragged me around the mansion and I couldn't be more annoyed about it. We were in the foyer when I heard a scream. It was Sebastian! I know I heard it. Alois had stopped in his tracks as well.

"Alois, you must have heard that." He looked to me and nodded.

"Was that Sebastian? What on earth is he doing?" I had no idea. That scream wasn't like Sebastian at all.

"OH GOD CLAUDE!" What the hell!? Alois looked at me with a looked that said pure confusion and horror. He grabbed my hand pulled me in the direction of the sounds we kept hearing. As we got closer we heard moaning coming from the kitchen.

"Harder Claude!" What the-? Alois pulled me closer to the door and we peeked inside, wondering what in the hell was going on with our butlers. I froze and couldn't believe my eyes.

Sebastian was on the kitchen table with Claude above him. Sebastian's right leg was on Claude's shoulder and Claude was-was-was! He was actually… He was moving INSIDE Sebastian… Down there…

"Claude~" Sebastian moaned as he hung his head back. Alois pulled me away and we ran down the hall. His face was red and mine just the same. He led me around the corner and we slid down the wall panting and feeling a little ashamed to have stayed so long.

"That... Was interesting to say the least." Alois said in a hushed tone laced with slight amusement. He was panting but still had that ever sp annoying twinkle in his eye.

"Never again will you mention it." I warned.

"But they seemed to be enjoying themselves." He joked.

"NEVER again." He shut up and just pouted while we just stayed like that.

(Sebastian)

"Claude~, I-I'm close" Claude grabbed my member and started stroking. It only added to the pleasure I was feeling. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he feel down on top of me leaning on his elbows by my head.

"Sebastian, I'm close." I tightened my legs grip around him.

"In-inside." I grabbed my member again and only had to stroke once before I saw white and shot my load on both our stomachs.

"Claude!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He groaned and yelled my name into my neck. I could feel him release inside me. I groaned my approval. We stayed like that, panting, for a few minutes.

"You sensed them, didn't you." He accused. I smirked as he maoved to look me in the face.

"What can I say, Claude~? I had to have some fun of my own." His eyes turned a devilish pink and he bit my shoulder. I winced a bit, but couldn't say it didn't feel good at ALL.

"Mine." He whispered as he licked my neck.

"Yes Claude. Yours." I said as I pushed him off me and onto the floor. He grunted and looked up at me.

"And the reason for that?" He questioned, sounding a bit peeved.

"As nice as it is to play with you, we need to clean up and focus on the traumatic scene we displayed before our masters. And be sure to wear pants Claude." I winked at him as I dressed with a speed only a demon could muster. It was truly an interesting day/visit indeed.


End file.
